


You Will Be There to Catch Me if I Fall

by SuperBaekTrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Domestic, Fluff, Idol Oh Sehun, M/M, NO ACTUAL DESCRIPTIONS OF RAPE, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBaekTrash/pseuds/SuperBaekTrash
Summary: After a series of false accusations are made against idol Oh Sehun, not only will his career be put on the line, but his relationship with actor Kim Junmyeon will be put to the test
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	You Will Be There to Catch Me if I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> SEE NOTES BEFORE READING FOR WARNING
> 
> Yes, this story mentions rape (there are no actual descriptions or scenes, etc) and YES I am very aware that it is a very sensitive topic, that being said, if it bothers you that I used rape as a plot element, please don’t read.   
> This story was originally meant for a fest and after some consideration I decided to take it upon myself and post it on my own page because in the end I still put a lot of time and effort into it and I’m still proud of what I wrote so for those who are interested in reading it I have made it available. For those of you who are bothered by it or dislike what I have written about please just don’t read.   
> Lastly, I am posting this for those that despite the complications related to my fic still appreciated it and reached out to me to (albeit indirectly) to send their love and support

“ _Oh Sehun accused of sexually assaulting fellow SM idol Kim Sooji”_

_“Idol Oh Sehun caught in rumors of sexually assaulting Kim Sooji Saturday night”_

_“Could Oh Sehun possibly lose his career because of sexual assault rumors?”_

_“Actor Kim Junmyeon has remained quiet amidst rumors of his boyfriend Oh Sehun being involved in sexual assault rumors”_

_“Fans push actor Kim Junmyeon to end relationship with long-term boyfriend Oh Sehun amidst sexual assault rumors”_

_“SM Entertainment has yet to release statements regarding the rumors about Oh Sehun allegedly assaulting Kim Sooji”_

Sehun couldn’t stand to read another article about him. It felt like the world had turned against him. He was no longer the most popular idol of his generation. Now he was a monster, a rapist, a criminal, a ruthless savage. At least that was what the media made him sound like.

He prayed Junmyeon wasn’t seeing all of this, that he was too busy shooting in Paris to see any of it.

Sehun’s manager had cancelled all of his activities for the week as soon as the articles started rolling out and told Sehun to stay home until everything was resolved. Of course, Sehun hated it. He hated feeling so powerless while things were so out of his control.

He tried forcing his mind to focus on anything _but_ the news, taking some time for himself and doing things he wouldn’t normally do when he had a busy schedule, which mostly consisted of binge-watching Sky Castle in his living room with Vivi on his lap.

Every time his phone buzzed, he turned to it immediately in case it was a text or call from Junmyeon.

Neither came throughout the day, though Sehun chose to believe that Junmyeon was just busy and didn’t have his phone with him. It was better that way, the less Junmyeon heard about it the better it would be for him—and their relationship for that matter.

When he was almost done with the last season of Sky Castle—right around the time he started dozing off in the afternoon—his phone started ringing.

Sehun jumped up out of his seat, startling Vivi in the process and reached for his phone, instantly recognizing the special ringtone.

He answered as soon as he grabbed his phone but was hesitant to speak.

“Sehunie?” came a sweet voice on the other end.

“I didn’t do it,” he blurted.

“I never thought you did,” was Junmyeon’s reply.

Sehun was quiet.

“Sehunie, this is all a misunderstanding, don’t let it get to you,” Junmyeon said, in hopes of providing Sehun some consolation. “I’ll be home soon, okay love?” he added after Sehun didn’t reply.

“Please hurry,” Sehun said. He hated how selfish he sounded, only thinking about his problems and not caring about Junmyeon’s work. “But it’s okay if you don’t… you have your movie to finish.”

“It’s almost done Sehunie,” Junmyeon assured him. “We’ll be together soon.”

Sehun felt a sense of comfort after hearing that. Junmyeon always made everything better.

“I love you Junie,” Sehun said.

“I love you too baby,” Junmyeon said almost immediately. “Now why don’t you go take a nice bath and relax? We’ll talk later okay?”

“Okay…” Sehun said.

Their phone call ended shortly after and Sehun dragged himself to the bathroom to do just as Junmyeon had suggested.

✧

The following morning Sehun woke up to a phone call from his manager. He prayed it was good news.

“Do you want the good news or the bad news first?” was the first thing his manager said.

Sehun took a deep breath before replying. “The bad news.”

“SM is launching an investigation regarding the allegations made against you,” his manager blurted.

Sehun almost choked on air. “ _What_? _Why_?”

“From what I understood, there’s too much talk about it to just ignore it,” he replied.

“But _I didn’t do it_ ,” Sehun grumbled, “they should just ask Sooji, she’s the alleged victim after all.”

His manager was silent.

“ _What_?”

“She chose to not say anything—and it’s better that way, anything—”

“ _Bitch_ , tell her to open up her pretty mouth and tell everyone the truth,” Sehun snapped. He’d never really liked Sooji, thinking she was too stuck up for her own good, but now he hated her.

“Sehun it’s not that simple,” his manager argued, “anything she says could be seen as the company trying to hide this. These are serious allegations Sehun, it’s not just a dating scandal.”

Sehun didn’t know whether to yell out in anger or cry in frustration. “I didn’t do it hyung…”  
“I _know_ you didn’t Sehun, we just need to prove it to the public,” his manager said trying to assure Sehun, but that didn’t make him feel any better.

“What’s the good news then?” Sehun asked.

“You have nothing to worry about because you didn’t do anything,” his manager said.

Sehun groaned.

“Just give it time Sehun, everything will be fine soon, please have some patience, okay?”

“Okay…” was all Sehun could really say.

“Junmyeon arrives from Paris in two days, you wanna go pick him up at the airport?” his manager offered, knowing that seeing his boyfriend would cheer him up.

“Yes! Yes, I want to,” Sehun said, a smile growing on his lips at the thought of his boyfriend.

“I’ll schedule for a driver to take you to the airport, until then just stay at home, order some takeout, call some friends over,” his manager suggested. 

“Okay,” was all Sehun said, and after a short goodbye he hung up the phone.

There were only two other people that could cheer him up other than Junmyeon.

✧

Two hours later he was losing terribly at submarine against Chanyeol and Jongin.

Chanyeol cackled as he sunk another shot glass into the beer and was forced to chug the entire glass for the second time in a row.

“How are you so bad at this?” Jongin said, “How can _Chanyeol_ be better than you?”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Chanyeol said, looking over at Jongin incredulously.

“You know you have the coordination of a beagle,” Jongin said, earning him a shove from their friend. Jongin rubbed his arm, hissing from the light pain.

“He’s clumsy but strong,” Sehun said, reaching for a piece of fried chicken.

There was a moment of silence between them. They hadn’t addressed the elephant in the room the entire night, Chanyeol and Jongin knowing to wait until Sehun opened up.

After another shot of soju, Sehun took a deep breath. “I didn’t do it, I swear.”

“Of course we know you didn’t do it,” Jongin was the first to speak.

“It’s just rumors Sehunie, things will clear up soon,” Chanyeol said.

Sehun sighed. “I don’t think it’ll be so soon, they’re launching a whole investigation…”

Jongin and Chanyeol exchanged glances.

“Hey, it’s okay, don’t think too much about it, they just need something to feed to the public,” Chanyeol said.

“Why doesn’t Sooji say anything? She’s the alleged victim?” Jongin asked.

Sehun shrugged. “She’s SM’s precious baby, they’ll put her over me every time,” he said.

Neither of the two denied it.

“Just give it time, Sehun,” Jongin said.

“I’m sick of hearing that,” Sehun snapped, “I don’t see why I have to be so patient and so cautious over something I _didn’t do_.” He grabbed an open bottle of soju and drowned the rest of it in one gulp.

Chanyeol and Jongin didn’t comment on it further.

“Let’s just drink then,” Chanyeol said, reaching for more beer.

✧

Sehun couldn’t keep still the entire ride to the airport, he couldn’t stop thinking about Junmyeon’s smiling face when their eyes met again.

Junmyeon’s plane had landed a few minutes before they got to the airport though by the time he was done with customs and immigration Sehun would be waiting for him before he could step through the doors.

Sehun already had a hand on the doorknob before the car even came to a stop, eager to get out.

“Wait,” the driver interrupted before he could push the door open. “Your manager has asked that you wait in the car.”

“ _What_?” Sehun snapped.

“Junmyeon’s fans are already causing a mess inside, it’ll be best if you just stay hidden,” the driver argued, and while Sehun knew that was true and it made sense for him to wait in the car, he couldn’t help but feel like it had something to do with the rumors.

Sehun pouted and crossed his arms as he sunk back into his seat, though the pout didn’t last long when he felt his phone buzz with a text.

_Just got my bags, I’ll be out soon_ Junmyeon’s text said.

Sehun smiled and his eagerness returned, pout long gone. His eyes darted out the window, scanning the inside of the airport trying to get a glance at his boyfriend. He knew he’d finally stepped out of the doors when the fans started yelling and frantically waving their posters. Sehun could only hope that they’d brought enough security. His eyes were looking everywhere, searching for the love of his life.

The security guards stepped through the doors first, then, the first thing he saw was a blinding smile, waving at his fans, accepting letters and flowers. He had on his usual combination of joggers and a hoodie topped with a denim jacket. He looked so cute Sehun just wanted to pinch his cheeks. He must’ve known what car to look for because he immediately headed in his direction, opening the passenger door with certainty and crashing onto Sehun as soon as he got inside.

The fans that caught the interaction started screaming and cheering while Sehun’s heart just pounded in his chest from happiness.

Without breaking from their hug, Junmyeon reached for the door and pulled it closed so they could drive off.

Once they were away from prying prepubescent eyes, Junmyeon brought his lips to Sehun’s and they shared a long-awaited kiss, only parting when they’d run out of air.

“I missed you,” Sehun was the first to say.

“I missed you more,” Junmyeon said.

Sehun smiled in reply and placed a sweet kiss to Junmyeon’s cheek. 

“Tell me all about Paris,” Sehun said.

The entire car ride home Junmyeon told Sehun about everything he’d done while filming his movie, all the crazy stunts he did, all the locations they went to, the people he met, all with a smile on his face.

Seeing Junmyeon talk about something so passionately made Sehun so happy, and glad that at least he was away while some of the drama was happening.

“So it premiers in two weeks and after the official premier in Seoul we’re going back to Paris to hold a premier party there, isn’t that exciting? And you’ll get to come with me! I’ll take you to the Louvre, the Eiffel Tower, all of the amazing coffee shops in Paris!” Sehun loved how excited Junmyeon sounded.

“I can’t wait,” Sehun said, nuzzling his nose against Junmyeon’s neck.

Junmyeon was his safe haven, as long as he was with his boyfriend he felt like nothing could get to him, like he was invincible.

“How have you been Sehunie?” Junmyeon asked. Sehun could tell his tone was hesitant, like he was scared to hurt Sehun’s feelings.

Sehun let out a sigh before responding. “Okay I guess… There’s nothing I can do, I feel so powerless.”

Junmyeon wrapped his arms around him and rubbed soothing circles on his back. “Everything will be resolved soon, okay baby? Let’s just keep your mind off of it, forget I even brought it up.”

“I love you Junie,” Sehun whispered against his boyfriend’s chest.

“I love you too Sehunie,” Junmyeon replied.

✧

“ _Oh Sehun makes his first public appearance with boyfriend actor Kim Junmyeon since the news of his sexual assault allegations”_

_“Actor Kim Junmyeon is spotted with boyfriend Oh Sehun who is accused of sexually assaulting fellow SM Idol”_

_“Dispatch reporters capture pictures of Oh Sehun out with his boyfriend after being accused of sexual assault”_

Sehun threw his phone across the room, surely smashing it to pieces, and scaring Vivi in the process.

“Babe, hey, it’s okay,” Junmyeon said, rubbing his back in an effort to calm him down.

Sehun shrugged him off and stomped to the balcony.

Junmyeon sighed. He hated seeing Sehun so upset, even more when he felt so powerless, unable to do anything that would help the situation.

Junmyeon waited a few minutes before slowly walking to his boyfriend, letting him have a few moments to calm his temper.

“Don’t think about it Sehunie, don’t let it get to you,” was all Junmyeon could think to say. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and rested his head on the taller’s chest.

“I’ll be right here next to you, okay?” Junmyeon said. “You won’t have to go through it alone.”

Junmyeon could see a pool of tears forming in his eyes, which only further broke his heart.

“I didn’t do it Junie, I swear,” he whispered.   
Junmyeon hugged him tighter. “Of course I know you didn’t, I never thought you did.”

They stayed still for a while, in each other’s embrace, staring at the colorful Seoul skyline.

“Let’s go take a bath, hm?” Junmyeon broke the silence. “I’ll go start it, why don’t you feed Vivi?”

Sehun nodded silently and they both started moving.

In the middle of turning on the water for their bath Junmyeon’s phone started ringing on the bathroom counter. Drying his hands on his shirt, Junmyeon reached for his phone and put it up to his ear as soon as he saw that it was from his manager. 

“If you’re going to yell at me, save your breath,” Junmyeon said.

His manager huffed. “It wasn’t exactly why I called but yes, that too.”

Before they even went out Junmyeon already knew his manager would not be pleased with him if he found out, but at the moment he’d only cared about Sehun.

“Why did you call then?” Junmyeon asked, returning to the tub to see if the water had heated up.

“You got the part in Kim Eunsook’s drama,” his manager said. It had Junmyeon almost dropping his phone in the water.

“ _What_?” Junmyeon asked, just to make sure he’d heard right.

“You got the part, the male lead,” his manager repeated.

Junmyeon was in shock, he didn’t know what to say.

“Babe? Is everything okay?” Sehun asked, walking into the bathroom.

Junmyeon turned to Sehun with a bright smile on his lips. “I got the part that I auditioned for a few weeks ago!”

Sehun broke into a smile and ran up to his boyfriend, wrapping him in a hug.

“I’m so happy for you baby,” Sehun said.

“Hey! Junmyeon!” his manager yelled over the phone. “I wasn’t done!”  
“Give me a minute,” Junmyeon whispered and brought the phone back up to his ear. “I’m listening,” he said to his manager.

“Shooting starts in two weeks, I’m sending you a new diet and training plan. The first meeting with the directors will be Wednesday, and your first interview will be Tuesday,” his manager said. “Until then, please keep a low profile. Your image needs to be clean when the news gets released to the public.” Junmyeon knew what the underlying message was, and he hated that his manager was treating him _and_ Sehun that way, but he swallowed his pride and just agreed. 

“I understand,” was all he said.

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow at the company at 7 am sharp,” was the last thing his manager said before hanging up.

“Everything alright?” Sehun asked once he’d pocketed his phone.   
Junmyeon just nodded as if nothing was wrong. “Yeah, he was just telling me about my schedules.”

Sehun pouted. “Now you won’t get to spend time with me.”

Junmyeon chuckled at his boyfriend’s childish antics. He was relieved to see that Sehun’s earlier rage was gone. “Don’t worry baby, you’ll get to come visit me on set and on the red carpet when it premieres.”

Sehun tried hiding his smile but the corners of his mouth quirked up and gave it away.

“Come on, I think the bath is ready,” Junmyeon said.

✧

“So Junmyeon, tell us, what attracted you most to Kim Eunsook’s drama?” the interviewer asked.

“The most obvious answer would be because, well, it’s Kim Eunsook we’re talking about,” Junmyeon chuckled, “but in reality, I really like all of her dramas, I like the way she incorporates magic into her plotlines, that’s what excites me the most about being a part of it.”

“That’s good to hear,” the interviewer went on, “who are you most excited to work with out of all of your castmates?”

Junmyeon flashed the camera a smile. “I would have to say Hyunbin, he’s one of the actors I’ve always looked up to, so to be in a drama with him is definitely an honor…”

“That’s great, you two will look amazing side by side,” the interviewer said. “Now, your fans have been tweeting us nonstop today when they learned you’d be on the show, so we’re going to answer some of their questions.”

Junmyeon had already been informed of this prior to the interview and was even allowed to see some of the more complex questions, so he nodded for the interviewer to go on. There were all kinds of questions, from what his favorite snack was to how was working with Park Seojoon in his last movie.

“Now, a lot of fans have also been asking about the little _drama_ surrounding your… boyfriend.” The minute the words came out of the interviewer’s mouth, Junmyeon’s eyes went to his manager, who looked just as displeased.

“I-I’m sorry, that is not something I’d like to disclose,” Junmyeon said politely.

“Will you continue with your relationship despite the criticism then?” the interviewer pushed.

“That is between me and Sehun, now if you’ll excuse me, I believe this interview is over,” Junmyeon said, and got up from his seat before anyone had a chance to protest.

His manager followed him out without reprimanding him and was on the phone with the company by the time they even reached the exit.

Junmyeon was silent on the way home, blood still boiling from the interviewer’s audacity to ask him such personal questions—that hadn’t even been part of the original script.

His manager looked as frustrated and disappointed as him.

“Don’t worry Jun, I’ll make sure they don’t broadcast that part of the interview,” his manager said once he got off his third phone call. “They stepped over the line, the company is furious at them.”

“Tell them to not even bother, I don’t want that entire interview broadcasted,” Junmyeon said.

His manager let out a sigh. “Let’s just see what the final interview will look like before we make any rash decisions.”

Junmyeon just gave a one shouldered shrug and decided to stop bothering over it.

✧

Sehun was quick to pick up on Junmyeon’s mood but he waited for Junmyeon to open up on his own, a little voice in the back of his mind told him it was his fault.

Junmyeon not talking about the interview led Sehun to conclude that it had something to do with it

After a flavorless lunch of chicken breast and vegetables, Sehun dragged Junmyeon away from the dirty dishes and to the living room so they could cuddle on the couch.

“Tell me what’s bothering you Myeonie,” Sehun whispered once they were comfortably laying on the couch with their limbs entangled.

“I will never let go of you,” Junmyeon said in response, voice muffled by Sehun’s chest.

“I won’t let go of you either bunny,” Sehun said, holding tightly onto his boyfriend.

“I’m going to clear up all of this misunderstanding with you and Sooji and we’re going to go back to being the nation’s boyfriends,” Junmyeon huffed. “I hate seeing you so upset and always locked up in the house.”

“Did something happen at the interview?” Sehun couldn’t help but ask.

Junmyeon took a second to reply. “They just asked stuff they shouldn’t have, but my manager already took care of it.”

Sehun wasn’t sure what to say.

“It’s not your fault Hunnie, I know that’s what you’re thinking,” Junmyeon said, looking up to meet Sehun’s eyes. “Don’t blame yourself.”

Sehun was still quiet. Junmyeon was suffering because of him, he couldn’t help but blame himself.

“Hey, I love you okay?” Junmyeon said and placed a kiss on his lips.

“I love you too Junie,” Sehun said.

✧

It had been an hour since they started the meeting and nothing had been accomplished. Sehun laid back in his chair and let out a defeated sigh.

Sooji hadn’t even _showed up_ to the meeting, and without her and her manager the company didn’t want to make any major decisions—further proving Sehun’s point that Sooji was the company’s favorite.

“Why can’t we release a statement that Sooji was wrong about who she saw and tell the public we’re still investigating the real suspect?” Sehun asked, finally having enough of them avoiding the subject.

“ _Sehun_ ,” his manager hissed.

“Well,” one of the directors began, “it’s not that _simple_ , Sehun. These were serious allegations made against you, the police has already gotten involved. If you’re as innocent as you claim to be, then your innocence will clear your name…”

Sehun opened his mouth to speak again but his manager spoke before he could.

“All we can do now is wait, and before you know it,” he turned to Sehun, “everything will be cleared up and we will go back to normal.”

“For now, your next comeback will be pushed to next month, as we approach that date we’ll reevaluate,” the same director that spoke earlier said. “I believe this meeting is over now.”

All other executives and directors present stood up and bowed before walking out without further comments.

Soon, Sehun and his manager were the only two left in the meeting room.

A sigh came from his manager. “I know you’re frustrated, trust me, I understand, but _doing anything_ right now, would be considered risky. You don’t want this getting _worse_ , do you?”

Sehun just shook his head.

“Sehun, this is the perfect time to do something for yourself that you’d been putting off, so find whatever that is, and work on it,” his manager said.

This time, Sehun replied with a nod.

✧

Junmyeon texted Sehun saying he’d be home a bit later than scheduled from the meeting with the directors and the cast so Sehun decided to prepare a surprise for his boyfriend.

He ordered balloons and cake and Junmyeon’s favorite food, despite his diet, and arranged everything right in the living room for Junmyeon to see as soon as he walked in. Sehun couldn’t wait to see the look on Junmyeon’s face.

Sehun was almost done lighting all the candles on the cake when he heard the beeps of the password being typed into the keypad on the door.

With a quick glance at the mirror, Sehun straightened out his clothes and picked up the cake that read _Congratulations Actor Junmyeon!_

Sehun was expecting Junmyeon’s bright smile and a hearty laugh when his boyfriend stepped inside.

“Cong—” Sehun stopped mid-sentence when his eyes landed on his boyfriend’s defeated expression. “What’s wrong?” Sehun asked right away.

“You did all of this for me?” Junmyeon asked, finally noticing all of the decorations, and promptly avoiding the question.

“Baby, what happened?” Sehun persisted, setting down the cake and walking up to his boyfriend.

Junmyeon avoided his eyes. “I… I—Please don’t be upset Sehunie…”

Sehun felt a pang in his chest. “Did your company say you have to break up with me?”

“ _No_ —” Junmyeon snapped almost immediately. “I would never… I would never let them…”

Sehun felt a weight lift off his shoulders. “Then what is it baby?” he asked, gently cupping Junmyeon’s cheek to make him look Sehun in the eye.

“Sooji… she’s… the main lead in the drama,” Junmyeon said.

Sehun clenched his jaw, trying to control the sudden anger that washed over him.

Junmyeon placed his hands over Sehun’s comfortingly. “Please don’t be mad, she’s not worth your time.”

Sehun was silent.

“Sehunie… it’s just for a month or so—”

“Is she going to be playing your love interest?”

Junmyeon’s silence was enough of an answer.

Sehun grit his teeth to control his anger.

“Sehunie, it’s not a big deal,” Junmyeon said, trying to assure his boyfriend.

“She doesn’t deserve it, she doesn’t deserve _you_ ,” Sehun said, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon.

“This will all be over soon, okay?”

Junmyeon’s words brought some comfort to him, but deep down he knew it would be months before his life went back to normal.

✧

Sehun was still fuming after a week of finding out that Sooji would be Junmyeon’s castmate. Which was precisely why he went against his manager’s orders and showed up to Junmyeon’s first table read with chicken and beer for the entire cast.

Junmyeon’s surprised expression at seeing him was worth the earful he was sure to hear from his manager, not to mention the sour face Sooji made when she saw him.

They both knew he hadn’t done it, she was just choosing to be a bitch about it.

Sehun got to sit beside Junmyeon while they finished the table read before they started eating and drinking. Sehun thought he felt a wave of jealousy coming from Sooji but he kept it to himself, instead he made sure to drape over Junmyeon’s shoulder enough to make some people in the room uncomfortable. The cherry-on-top was the short but sweet kiss Sehun gave his boyfriend once he finished and everyone was clapping for them.

“Now let’s eat,” Junmyeon said, cheeks flushed from embarrassment. 

“You’re going to be amazing in this drama baby,” Sehun whispered in his ear.

Junmyeon turned to him and smiled, and while everyone was busy passing around cans of beer and boxes of fried chicken, he placed a quick kiss to Sehun’s lips. “Thank you for this.”

“Anything for you baby,” Sehun said, peppering Junmyeon’s face with kisses.

“I want some beer and chicken too,” Junmyeon said, trying to get Sehun to stop kissing him.

Sehun placed one last kiss on his nose and stood up to grab some chicken and beer for the two of them.

Sehun glanced at Sooji, who sat in the corner with her manager and one of her assistants, practically sulking.

Sehun always knew that she was in love with his boyfriend, which made the fact that she was now working with him even more infuriating. Sehun knew very well what her intentions were, so he would make sure to show her what was his. Junmyeon, of course, didn’t have to know. Sehun would make sure Sooji was swimming so deep in jealousy that would have to give up on Junmyeon.

“I would like to call for a toast,” Sehun said, raising up his can, “to my lovely Junmyeon and the rest of this amazing cast. I can’t wait to see the final product.”

The rest of the cast and crew mirrored his gesture and raised their cans, cheering.

Sehun and Junmyeon left hours later, both swaying slightly from the alcohol in their systems, primarily because Sehun couldn’t keep his hands to himself and Junmyeon was burning up from embarrassment.

To Junmyeon’s relief, Sehun passed out the minute their ride drove off, only waking up when they’d arrived at their building, though the short 20-minute nap only gave Sehun a surge of energy, leading him to attack Junmyeon with kisses the minute they’d stepped out of the car.

Junmyeon knew what awaited him when they reached their apartment.

Even slightly tipsy, Sehun still fucked him so good that night, leaving marks all over his beautiful body, for which Junmyeon was sure to get in trouble for, but Sehun had done it for a reason. He wanted to show everyone that laid their eyes on Junmyeon that he was Sehun’s and _only_ Sehun’s.

✧

Sehun found himself in another executive meeting two days later, furious eyes trained on him.

“Am I not allowed to live my life anymore?” Sehun said, examining the water bottle that sat in front of him.

“You were ordered to not make any public appearances— _much_ less with Sooji present,” one of the directors said.

“It wasn’t a public appearance, it was a private table read for _my boyfriend’s_ drama,” Sehun said. He knew the real reason why they called him into this meeting: Sooji had undoubtedly bitched to her manager about seeing him and he forced the company to set up a meeting with him.

“ _That was being recorded_ ,” another director hissed.

“By the time that even airs this will all be over…” Sehun said confidently, but deep down he was only trying to convince himself.

“This was the last strike Oh, if we hear anything from you, you’re going on a two-year hiatus—scandal or _not_ ,” one of the directors said.

Sehun was quiet. They would always favor Sooji over him.

✧

The director called cut and sent them all on their lunch break, earning many thanks in reply.

Junmyeon’s manager came running up to him as soon as he stepped off of the set, making Junmyeon worried that something had happened.

“There’s something for you outside,” his manager said, almost out of breath.

Junmyeon was unsure if he should be worried or happy.

“You’ll like it,” his manager assured him once he saw the worry on his face.

Nodding, he headed in the direction of the exit where most of the cast and crew were going. Barely a foot from the exit, Junmyeon felt a hand tug his arm back, making him stop.

“Junmyeon-oppa,” Sooji said with an innocent smile. “Do you want to get lunch with me and Jiyoung? We’re going to a restaurant down the street.”

Junmyeon forced himself to smile politely. “My manager has already picked up lunch for me,” he lied, “but thank you for asking Sooji, perhaps another time.” Though he’d never be caught dead with Sooji, knowing how much Sehun hated her.

Her hand thankfully dropped from his arm as she flashed him another smile. “For sure, let’s get coffee sometime this week.”

Junmyeon turned back to the exit and walked outside.

The first thing his eyes landed on was a large poster with his picture and a short message, which Junmyeon didn’t even need to guess who it was from.

_“Good luck to Actor Junmyeon and all of the cast and crew, hwaiting my love!”_

Junmyeon immediately pulled out his phone and dialed Sehun’s number.

“Baby you shouldn’t have,” was the first thing Junmyeon said when Sehun picked up.

“But I wanted to,” Sehun said, and Junmyeon could practically _hear_ the smile in his voice.

“Are you sure you’re not going to get in trouble?” Junmyeon asked, knowing that Sehun had already been reprimanded twice for going out in public.

“For you anything is worth it,” was Sehun’s reply.

Junmyeon sighed. “You don’t need to get in trouble for me.”

“ _Junmyeon_ , I _wanted_ to, stop worrying about me,” Sehun snapped. “Take lots of pictures will you? I want to see how they turned out,” he said, then after a moment, “I wish I could be there with you.”

“We’ll see each other soon, we just have a few more scenes to shoot today,” Junmyeon said. “Movie night tonight?”

“Sounds perfect,” Sehun replied. “Now go eat before your lunch break is over, send me the pictures you take.”

“I will Sehunie, thank you again,” Junmyeon said. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Sehun said, and with a quick goodbye he hung up.

“Quite a boyfriend you have there,” came a voice from beside him.

Junmyeon would’ve recognized that voice anywhere. “Hyunbin-sunbae,” Junmyeon greeted. “Yes… he’s quite special,” Junmyeon said, smiling just thinking of his Sehun.

✧

_Just a few scenes_ had taken such a long time to film, Sehun must’ve been wondering where he was. Junmyeon was desperate to go home, rushing to the dressing room to change. Not bothering to take off his makeup he made for the exit where his manager was already waiting in the car, but before he could reach the door, someone grabbed his hand, making him stop.

“Junmyeon-oppa,” Sooji started, making Junmyeon want to roll his eyes. “Come get dinner with us, Hyunbin-sunbae says it’s on him tonight.”

“I’m really sorry Sooji, but Sehun is waiting for me, maybe another time,” Junmyeon said, not bothering to come up with any more polite excuses. Not giving her time to reply, he bowed respectfully and made his way out to the car.

“She really wants you to go out with her,” was the first thing his manager said once he got in the car.

Junmyeon just rolled his eyes in response. He took out his phone to look at all of the undoubted missed calls from Sehun.

Junmyeon was surprised to see only three missed calls but the 13 texts made up for it.

He opted for a text saying that he was on his way home and after receiving a reply from Sehun he allowed his eyes to relax and eventually close as he fell into a light sleep.

He only woke up from the sound of a recognizable ding followed by a sweet kiss on his forehead.

“Hello sleepy head,” Sehun said to him once he opened his eyes. 

He looked around for a second and realized that they were in fact in the elevator and he was being carried by Sehun.

“Your manager said you were sleeping so I came down to carry you so he didn’t have to wake you up,” Sehun explained before he could ask. “Long day huh?”

Junmyeon just nodded and rested his head against Sehun’s shoulder. 

“How about we just take a shower and cuddle in bed?” Sehun said.

“That sounds _perfect_ ,” Junmyeon said.

✧

Sehun had been sitting in the small dark room for what felt like hours while a detective asked him the same five questions over and over but in a different way each time.

Slamming his hands on the metal table, Sehun let out a deep breath and looked at the detective in the eye.

“For the _millionth_ and _final_ time, _yes_ I was at The Hole Saturday May 16th , with _my boyfriend_ , _no_ I did not sexually assault Kim Sooji, because _no_ I did not see Sooji at the club, _no_ I was not in possession of any illegal substance, and _no_ I was not intoxicated,” he was screaming by the time he got to the last question. “ _I didn’t do it_ ,” he hissed, “Kim Sooji is a liar and a conniving, manipulating _bitch_. I want to see you interrogate _her_ next.”

“Mr. Oh please calm down, raising your tone of voice will not help in the interrogation,” the detective said.

Sehun cleared his throat. “I think we’re done here. After you’ve interrogated Sooji and pulled up footage from the club CCTV then you can call me back here, _with my lawyer_.” And with that he stood up and walked out from the interrogation room without protest from the detective.

His manager was shaking his head when he walked out of the small room but didn’t say anything.   
“What’s Junmyeon’s schedule today?” Sehun asked, knowing very well that his manager kept up with Junmyeon’s schedule just for him.

“They’re doing another table read, he should be home around 6,” his manager replied.

“Why wait? Let’s drop by and say hi,” Sehun said.

“ _No_ ,” his manager said instantly. “You are not allowed anywhere _near_ Sooji, if the company hears about this again then you will be _on hiatus_ , do you _understand_ Oh? You cannot risk that.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “I make them too much money, and with their precious _Sooji_ too busy filming a drama they’re going to need a major comeback soon.”

His manager let out a sigh. “One of these days that ego of yours will be your downfall…”

“Come on, get the car,” Sehun said.

✧

The director declared a break and everyone stood up to stretch their legs and some to get a breath of fresh air outside.

Hyunbin gestured for Junmyeon to follow him outside but before he could reply, he heard someone calling his name, forcing him to turn around.

“Junmyeon-oppa, do you want to go over the third scene one more time? I feel like we kind of rushed it during the table read…” Sooji said with the most innocent eyes.

Sighing inwardly, Junmyeon nodded and followed her to the now empty hallway just outside the room.

“Let’s start after Hyunbin’s line,” Sooji said, flipping through her script.

Junmyeon nodded and went to the correct page. “Okay I’m ready,” Junmyeon said.

Sooji let out a sigh, already in character. “He scares me,” she said, reading off of the script.

Junmyeon chuckled, following the stage directions. “And you’re supposed to marry him in a week…”

Sooji molded her expression to one of disappointment.

“Don’t start this again, he’s the perfect husband for you,” Junmyeon said, faking a pitiful tone.

“I know… I just—” before Sooji finished her line she took a step towards him so close they were almost touching and crashed her lips against his, throwing her arms around him.

As soon as he realized what was happening, he pushed her away in shock, but not before he heard distinct loud stomping. “Sooji—”

“ _Get your filthy hands off of my boyfriend_ ,” a deep voice echoed from down the hall.

Junmyeon never turned around so fast, only to be met with a furious Sehun. In a split second, Sehun was a mere centimeter from them, Junmyeon pushing against his chest, begging him to calm down while his manager tried to reason with him from behind.

“You think I don’t see what you’re doing here?” Sehun hissed. “I know a lying, manipulating _bitch_ when I see one. Stay away from Junmyeon or you’ll wish I’d done something to you that night at the club.”

Junmyeon’s hand flew to his mouth before he could say anything worse. “ _Sehun_ ,” he reprimanded. “ _Watch your mouth_.” He pushed Sehun back lightly so he didn’t try to get closer to Sooji. “Just leave us,” he said to Sooji, who walked away with a scowl on her face. He turned back to his enraged boyfriend. “Baby please calm down, she’s not worth your time,” he said with a soothing hand on his boyfriend’s cheek. “Come on, take deep breaths…”

Sehun closed his eyes and took three deep breaths.

“Feeling better?” Junmyeon asked.

Sehun nodded.

Junmyeon lowered his tone to a whisper. “Don’t you see? This is what she wants, she wants you to be angry, to provoke you. You can’t let her.”

“I know… it just… makes me so angry to see her all over you,” Sehun said, clearly trying to hold back his anger.

“She’s just playing a role,” Junmyeon said.

“Didn’t look like it,” Sehun muttered. “She knows what she’s doing Jun…”

Junmyeon let out a sigh. “Sehunie, what are you doing here? I know your company wasn’t happy that you came last table read.”

“I wanted to say hi,” Sehun said, with an audible pout.

Junmyeon was weak for his pout, a smile breaking through his stern expression. “And you couldn’t wait until I got home?” Junmyeon asked.

Sehun shook his head. “I missed you too much…”

“Sehunie…”

“One kiss? One kiss and I’ll go,” Sehun said.

Sehun knew Junmyeon would never deny him a kiss.

He nodded in response and Sehun moved closer to his boyfriend, pushing him lightly against the wall and brought his lips down to meet Junmyeon’s in a sweet kiss.

Knowing Sehun very well, Junmyeon pushed him back before he could turn it dirty.

“We’ll have some fun tonight, I promise,” Junmyeon whispered to him. “For now, please go home, I don’t want you in trouble.”

Sehun nodded obediently and retreated to where his manager was waiting impatiently.

While Junmyeon watched Sehun’s retreating figure, someone from the crew called, “ _Five minutes_.”

✧

Sehun earned a well-deserved slap in the back of the head from his manager once they’d left the building followed by a stern scold.

“You’ll be lucky if she decides to not to tell the company about this,” his manager finished.

Sehun felt a twinge of guilt for the stress he was putting his manager through.

“Hyung…”

“Just… don’t, okay Sehun? I know you like getting their attention, but this time, just don’t…” his manager said, rubbing the sides of his head, undoubtedly trying to soothe a headache. 

Sehun was silent the rest of the car ride, he didn’t open his mouth until he was safely buried under the covers of his bed to let out a broken sob.

For the first time in years he allowed himself to cry in the silence of his apartment.

Sometime after his face had become wet with tears, snot running down his nose, eyes swollen Sehun fell asleep on Junmyeon’s pillow, his sweet smell lulling him to sleep.

He woke up to soft caresses on his head, and a smiling Junmyeon at his side, though it was a sad smile, one Sehun rarely saw.

“I’m going to make sure this all gets resolved, okay Sehunie? I promise,” Junmyeon said.

Sehun figured his appearance gave away to his hours of crying.

“Don’t worry Jun,” Sehun said, his voice came out hoarse.

“I hate seeing you like this,” Junmyeon said, still running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

“I’m going to stay home from now on, I promise,” Sehun said. “I don’t want you getting in trouble for my sake.”

Junmyeon let out a deep sigh. “I’m more worried for your sake…” He paused. “Do you still want to do something?”

Sehun shook his head against the pillow. “Just get under the covers with me and cuddle.”

Junmyeon complied easily.

✧

Sehun remained down for the rest of the week, and it pained Junmyeon to see him in such a state. It made him more determined to resolve this false rumor surrounding his boyfriend. Sehun hadn’t done it, so he didn’t deserve to suffer for it.

The weekend had arrived and Junmyeon finally had enough of seeing Sehun in the same pair of sweatpants and oversized hoodie.

“That’s it,” Junmyeon huffed, earning Sehun’s attention.

“You, Chanyeol, Jongin are going on a trip, somewhere far from Seoul—where there’s no cell phone service for you to even look at news,” Junmyeon said.

“Jun—”

“I’m calling those two right now, no arguing,” Junmyeon snapped, phone already in hand. “Go pack a bag.”

Junmyeon glared at him until he lifted himself off of his spot on the couch and headed to their bedroom.

Chanyeol was the one he dialed first, not giving him time to protest as he explained what he’d proposed for them to do.

The tone of his voice must’ve been enough of a warning not to argue that Chanyeol replied with a simple. “I’ll be there in an hour.”

Jongin didn’t answer to he opted for a slightly-threatening text, which was answered surprisingly quickly.

“Jun you don’t have to worry about me,” Sehun said as he stood in the hallway outside their bedroom.

Junmyeon just shook his head. “Of course I have to. Are you packed?”

Sehun replied with a nod.

“Good, then come give me a kiss before I have to go,” Junmyeon said. They were running behind schedule so the directors had scheduled some weekend shoots until they were up to date.

Sehun couldn’t help but smile in response to Junmyeon’s pout. He took large and quick steps towards his boyfriend and pulled him in for a heated kiss.

“I love you,” he said between the touch of lips, “so much.”

“I—” Sehun wouldn’t let him finish and just kept kissing him like it was their last day on earth.

Junmyeon was so lost in Sehun’s lips had he didn’t realize that Sehun had picked him up and placed him on the counter while pushing his tongue past Junmyeon’s open lips.

Junmyeon was unable to speak while Sehun ravished his mouth, hands sliding down his back and stop at his butt.

They broke apart when the two of them needed air but remained so close together.

“I have to go to work,” Junmyeon said, pushing Sehun away slightly. “I promise I’ll take a day off when you get back…” And by the look on Sehun’s face he had already understood what that implied.

Sehun nodded pecked Junmyeon’s lips one last time. “Have a good day at work,” he said.

“And you have fun on your trip. Come back nice and relaxed for me,” Junmyeon said.

Sehun leaned his forehead against Junmyeon’s and nodded, wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

“Thank you, Junie, for everything. I really don’t deserve you…” Sehun said, almost in a whisper.

“What do you mean don’t deserve me? It’s almost as if you aren’t the most amazing boyfriend either,” Junmyeon said without a second thought.

“I love you,” Sehun said, slowly bringing Junmyeon down from the counter.

“I love you too,” Junmyeon replied, placing one more kiss to Sehun’s lips. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

Sehun just nodded and let Junmyeon grab his things and walk to the door.

✧

They’d been driving for hours and Sehun still didn’t know where Chanyeol was taking them.

“Do you even have a plan?” Sehun asked from where he sat in the passenger’s side.

“Hubby said to go somewhere without cell service and _that_ ’s what I’m doing,” was Chanyeol’s only reply.

“I think we’re going to his grandma’s cabin in PyeongChang,” Jongin supplied from the back seat.

“ _Jongin_! You ruined the mystery aspect of it!” Chanyeol scolded as he glared at the younger through the mirror.

Sehun just chuckled at Chanyeol’s annoyance.

“Calm down Chanyeol, it’s not there’s a surprise party waiting for him there,” Jongin said.

Chanyeol just rolled his eyes in response.

“Yeah so basically I was just planning for us to go skiing and stuff, distract you a bit like Junmyeon asked. You must’ve been super bored couped up in your apartment all week,” Chanyeol said, turning to Sehun.

Sehun just shrugged. “Gave me some time to think…”

“Fuck that bitch,” Jongin scoffed, no names needed to be mentioned. “She’s just jealous that you’re more popular than her.”

“ _I think_ ,” Chanyeol started, “that _she_ spread the rumors herself.”

Sehun thought about it for a minute, and in theory it made perfect sense.

“Not to mention she’s obsessed with Junmyeon,” Jongin added, and Sehun stiffened.

That just made the theory more plausible. Sooji must’ve seen him at the Hole—if she was even here—and made up a rumor that Sehun assaulted her. It was a win-win for her, she’d be the more popular idol at SM and she’d have Junmyeon’s attention on her—at least that was what her deranged mind must’ve thought.

“It all makes sense…” Sehun muttered.

“What does?” Chanyeol and Jongin both asked.

“She spread the rumors, so she could get me out of the picture, she’d be more popular and the media would push for me to break up with Junmyeon,” Sehun said.

“That’s sick,” Jongin said.

“But very possible,” Chanyeol said.

Sehun let out a groan. “Why did I choose this industry?”

Chanyeol gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Hey, don’t say that, you love what you do.”

“Don’t let some petty bitch get to you Hun,” Jongin added.

“Look,” Chanyeol said, “let’s just forget for a few days that our names are always on news headlines and just have some fun. And when we get back, I’m going to get to the bottom of this whole thing. I promise okay Sehun?”

Sehun nodded. “Thank you guys.”

✧

It was a Saturday night and Junmyeon wanted nothing more than to drink wine in front of his TV and fall asleep cuddled with Sehun on the couch, but one: Sehun wasn’t home and two: almost all of the cast and crew were going out for drinks so it would be rude of him to refuse—and for once the one that had invited him had been Hyunbin not Sooji so it made it even harder to say no.

Plates of meat arrived quickly followed by soju while everyone was emersed in conversation. Junmyeon wasn’t really in the mood to drink so he opted to grill the meat while he listened to Hyunbin talk about his most daring stunts throughout his career.

“And you didn’t ask for a stunt double?” one of the crew members asked curiously.

“Well… I was feeling bold, so for the first half of the show I decided not to,” Hyunbin replied.

“What happened to the second half?” another person asked.

Hyunbin shrugged. “I got tired,” he replied followed by a chuckle.

Letting out a sigh, Junmyeon set down his chopsticks and excused himself to the bathroom to see if he could get a hold of Sehun. He was beginning to consider begging him to come back home.

After three unanswered phone calls Junmyeon gave up and urged himself to hold on for a few more hours for the sake of his coworkers.

Making his way out of the men’s bathroom he made to return to the table when a voice coming from the women’s bathroom caught his attention.

“He _what_?” came Sooji’s voice then a pause. “That’s—actually, that’s perfect. I’ll make sure it sounds like he’s running away. How pathetic would that be…”

Before she could go on Junmyeon scrambled to pull out his phone and turn on the video.

“He deserves it, _I’m_ the favorite, not him, he should know his place,” came her reply in a disgusted tone. After a pause her tone changed. “Well, now all that I have left is to convince Junmyeon that his _precious boyfriend_ actually raped me. I can’t wait to see the disgusted look on his face after I describe to him in _vivid_ detail—I—I know, I won’t be too harsh, okay well I have to go, they must be waiting for me… mmhmm, yeah, bye.”

Junmyeon had a split second to decide what to do before Sooji stepped out of the bathroom.

Confronting her while their entire cast and crew were just around the corner would not be the best idea so Junmyeon ended the video and walked back to the table before Sooji could see him.

But at least he had proof, with his face in it, which would only make the evidence more credible.

With Sehun unreachable, Junmyeon had the perfect opportunity to fix his entire situation before his boyfriend came back, that way it would only seem like a bad dream when Sehun got home.

He just needed to act fast before things got worse.

✧

Sehun was in the middle of putting his gloves back on after checking his phone when he felt something hit him from behind. Turning, he saw Jongin and Chanyeol laughing at him, gloves covered in remnants of snow.

“Oh it’s on,” he said, putting his phone back into his pocket and already starting to crouch down to pick up snow.

Jongin and Chanyeol took off running in opposite directions and prepared for the snowball fight.

“Get ready to eat some snow!” Sehun yelled, just seconds before a snowball collided with his face.

“You were saying?” came Jongin’s voice.

Sehun huffed and picked up a handful of snow and threw it at Jongin as fast as he could, just to get hit on the shoulder by a snowball from his right.

“No teaming up!” Sehun yelled.

“Says who?” Chanyeol yelled back, laughing at Sehun’s angry expression.

Sehun huffed and bent down to form another ball before either of the two could hit him again.

Ducking at Jongin’s incoming ball he threw his as hard as he could at Chanyeol, hitting him right in the middle of his forehead, who looked stunned for a moment before wiping the snow from his face and ducking to form another ball of snow.

He dodged in time to hit the next snowball Chanyeol threw but not fast enough to avoid getting his by Jongin’s on the side of his head.

“This isn’t fair,” he huffed, and picked up another ball to aim at Jongin.

“But it’s so much fun!” Chanyeol yelled in response followed by another snowball.

The next snowball Sehun threw was directed at Chanyeol, though this time he managed to duck.

Already expecting a throw from Jongin, he ducked to avoid getting hit, though it was useless because Jongin’s throw ended up hitting him in the shoulder.

Forming three snowballs as fast as he could, he got up just in time to fend off from a snowball from Chanyeol and throw one right back at him and Jongin, then one more at Chanyeol for good measure.

The two friends exchanged a look that worried Sehun and ducked to make more snowballs.

“ _Shit_ ,” Sehun cursed at himself, he’d forgotten it was still two against one. His only option left was to run.

He didn’t get very far, in part due to the thick snow preventing him from moving too fast and the four snowballs that hit him in the back and threw him off balance, causing him to land face first in the freezing cold snow.

Getting up, he began chasing after Jongin then Chanyeol who he realized was slower, tacking him to the ground with ease despite their small height difference, and started shoving snow in his face. 

“Okay! Okay!” Chanyeol gave up, trying to shield his face from the snow. “I forfeit!”

Sehun rolled off of him and they both started laughing, Jongin soon joining them in the snow and laughing along.   
“God I haven’t had that much fun since I was a kid,” Sehun admitted.

“Me neither,” Jongin said.

Chanyeol sighed. “Same.”

They remained laying in the snow in order to catch their breaths and relax for a bit before getting up and heading back up the mountain for another round of skiing.

✧

Sehun’s manager was staring at Junmyeon with an open mouth and wide eyes, unable to even process what he’d just heard.

“We have to get this to dispatch, it’ll be the fastest and easiest way to get it out,” Junmyeon said.

“No,” Sehun’s manager said. “First we need to get it to the police, in order to call off the investigation, then I’ll have SM release an official statement—we can’t trust dispatch, especially not when they were so easily persuaded by Sooji.”

“Okay, yes, you’re right, we should clear his name in the eyes of the law first,” Junmyeon said. He was trying to remain rational but the longer he thought about Sooji the more rage took over his senses.

“Send me this video and save it in as many places you can, it _cannot_ get lost,” his manager said.

“Of course, I wouldn’t lose this for the life of me,” Junmyeon said.

“Okay, don’t do anything else, act normal, let me handle this,” Sehun’s manager said.

Junmyeon nodded. “Please be fast.”

Sehun’s manager’s only reply was a nod.

Junmyeon turned his attention back to the TV as Sehun’s manager made his way out of the apartment.

He tried to distract himself for the next few hours with the TV but his thoughts kept going everywhere that he couldn’t focus on what was going on in the drama on the TV.

After his tenth time surfing through the various channels trying to find something interesting, he felt his phone vibrate on his lap.

His eyes lit up seeing Sehun’s picture on the screen and answered it right away.

“Hey baby,” he said.

“Hey bunny,” came Sehun’s soft voice in reply. From his tone Junmyeon could already tell he was already happier.

“What have you been up to today?” Junmyeon asked.

“Mm… we went skiing, had a snowball fight, had soup at this one local restaurant…” Sehun replied.

“Snowball fight? That sounds like fun,” Junmyeon said.

“Yeah, it was. I want to come back here with you one day. We stopped by this one lodge on the way back from the mountain and it just looked so cozy, perfect for a little weekend off…” Sehun said, and Junmyeon already knew the implications of his idea.

Junmyeon was trying so hard to hold back the information, he didn’t want to ruin Sehun’s trip.

“Is anything wrong Jun? You sound a little different…” Sehun said.

“No, nothing, just tired. I had a long day,” Junmyeon replied.

“Don’t overwork yourself,” Sehun said.

Junmyeon let out a lifeless chuckle. “That’s not really my choice love,” he said.

“Do you want me to come home? We’ll cuddle and watch a movie together so you can relax,” Sehun suggested, he knew Junmyeon too well.

“No baby, enjoy your trip. You’re the one that’s supposed to be relaxing,” Junmyeon said.

Sehun was quiet for a moment. “Please tell me if there’s anything bothering you.” The tone of his voice made Junmyeon’s heart clench.

“Nothing’s bothering me baby, I just want you to have fun. When you get back things will be better, I promise okay?” Junmyeon said, not wanting to give too much away.

“I love you, Kim Junmyeon,” Sehun said in response.

“I love you too, Oh Sehun.”

✧

“How’s Junmyeon doing?” Jongin asked once he got off the phone.

“They’re working him too hard,” Sehun replied. “He sounded tired.”

“He can handle himself Sehun, I wouldn’t stress over it,” Chanyeol assured him from the kitchen where he was making them some spicy rice cakes.

“I know he can, I just… I wish he also didn’t have to worry about me so much, I know _that’s_ why he’s tired,” Sehun said, letting out a sigh.

Chanyeol, likely finished in the kitchen, walked back to the small living room and took a seat beside Sehun, giving him a pat on the knee. “It’s _okay_ Sehun, Junmyeon cares about you. Just like how you worry about him, he worries about you. What about this, instead of going home on Tuesday like we planned we go tomorrow morning? Will that make you feel better?”

Sehun just nodded. He felt bad for rushing their vacation but he couldn’t stand being too far away from Junmyeon for too long, especially not when he knew Junmyeon needed him home.

“Great, but for now, rice cakes are ready, come eat before we start the movie,” Chanyeol said.

They all got up and made their way to the kitchen where there were plates and utensils already set up.

“Eat up,” Chanyeol said.

✧

Sehun couldn’t keep still on the car ride home, he just kept thinking about Junmyeon and how much he missed him, even though it hadn’t even been three days since he last saw him.

“Sehun, put some music on or something, it’s too quiet,” Jongin said from the back.

Sehun shook his head from his thoughts and turned his attention to the radio, and he was about to change the station when he heard his name and immediately turned it up.

“ _…against Oh Sehun have been dropped, in light of a video provided by his partner Kim Junmyeon which serves as evidence that idol Kim Sooji plotted against him by spreading fake rumors…”_

He was frozen, he couldn’t believe it. He could’ve sworn he was dreaming.

“ _Sehun_ , Sehun _SEHUN_ ,” Chanyeol was shouting his name until he snapped out of his daze.

“What?” he said, turning to look at Chanyeol.

“Did you hear that? You’re free—it’s over, Sehun,” Chanyeol said.

“I-I—”  
“Hun this is great news!” Jongin said from the back. “That fucking bitch is done for,” he snarled.

“Now I what I want is to see that video,” Chanyeol said, but Sehun was too busy calling Junmyeon.

It took him a while to pick up, and it was quiet for a moment that he hadn’t even realized Junmyeon had answered.

“Babe is it true?” was the first thing Sehun asked.

“Yes of course it’s true baby, you’re free now, it’s all over,” Junmyeon said, and Sehun could hear the smile in his voice. “Where are you right now?”

“We’re close to Seoul, what about you?” Sehun replied.

“Well I _was_ in a meeting with the directors, they’re already talking about replacing Sooji in the drama,” Junmyeon said.

Sehun would’ve been happy to admit that he was very much pleased by that. “Good,” he replied.

“Sehunie, you can just pretend this was all just a bad dream, nothing’s going to happen anymore,” Junmyeon said. 

“Is this what you didn’t want to tell me last night?” Sehun couldn’t help but ask.

“I didn’t want to ruin your trip,” Junmyeon said.

“What time will you be home?” Sehun asked, suddenly changing the subject. 

“Whatever time you want baby,” Junmyeon replied.

Sehun couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. “Okay… I’ll text you when I’m home. Love you baby.”

“Love you more,” Junmyeon said. “See you soon baby, I have to go now.”

“Yay,” Sehun squealed. “Bye baby.”

Sehun had barely hung up the phone with Junmyeon when he got a call from his manager.

“Have you heard the news?” his manager said as soon as he picked up.

“Duh,” Sehun replied. “And it brings me great joy to say, _I told you so_.” He couldn’t keep the smirk off of his face.

Sehun could feel his manager roll his eyes. “Okay fine, I’ll buy you dinner or something, are you happy? Now where are you? Company meeting immediately.”

“I’m about an hour away from Seoul, can you guys wait that long?” Sehun asked.

“Yeah, just don’t take too long,” his manager said, “see you soon,” and hung up.

✧

As Chanyeol approached the tall building, they were swarmed by paparazzi and fans holding up cameras, phones, posters, yelling for Sehun.

They waited until there was a line of bodyguards clearing a path to the entrance before stepping out of the car and going inside.

Sehun sauntered inside with the biggest possible smirk he could even muster, basking in the annoyance of all of the old men crowded in the conference room.

“Come on guys, let me hear it,” he said as he took a seat at the head of the table.

One of the directors let out a deep sigh. “We offer you our deepest apologies, Oh Sehun,” he said, and though it sounded forced and ingenuine Sehun took it.

“Thank you,” Sehun said, “now how about we move my comeback back to the day it was _originally_ supposed to be, and schedule a tour while you’re at it. Hopefully that’ll make up for all of the loss you guys will have with this whole Sooji deal—”

“ _Sehun_ ,” his manager warned.

Sehun sighed contently. “Whatever you guys think is best, of course, now if you’ll excuse me I have someone waiting for me at home.”

✧

“Is there anything else you’d like to add to your fans watching you today?” the mc asked him. “Maybe some special insights about your new album?”

“Yes actually, I have to admit my favorite song from the album is very special to me, written for a very special _someone_ in my life, who has stuck with me through everything. Junmyeon my love, you will always be the one for me.”

There was a chorus of “awes” from the MCs and some of the crew behind the cameras.

“That is very sweet Sehun,” the mc said. “Would you like to sing a few lyrics for us?”

Sehun nodded a bit nervous, he usually wasn’t the ballad singer, and he’d rarely even sung such songs live, but for Junmyeon he would do it.

_“_ _I fell in love at first sight_

_Wait, my heart was stolen in an instant_

_And you should remember this day for this reason._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from EXO's Baby You Are ;)


End file.
